


The Heirs of Mischief

by vampgal12



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Wreck-It Ralph (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-06-30 12:04:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15751311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampgal12/pseuds/vampgal12
Summary: There is much we don't know of the God of Mischief, and most that we DO couldn't be farther from the truth. The attack on New York wasn't the first time Loki interacted with Earth. Four children, one god. And a past that ties them together. Can a family long since torn apart come together or will the secrets and lies be too much.





	1. Chapter One: A Final Chance

**AN:I do not own anything.(not counting DVDS :-P)**

**this takes place directly after Avengers. Some characters may seem OOC but I promise it will all make sense. Also this may go with out saying but as far as storyline goes HTTYD, ROTG, Wreck-It Ralph, Harry Potter Book/Movie 1 and onward are all clearly AU**

 

 

** Chapter One: A Final Chance **

 

As the blue light faded Thor looked to the one he still considered a brother. “I am saddened that it has to be this way, Loki. You are to remain here ‘til father decides your punishment.”

Thor then removed the cuffs and muzzle and led the surprisingly silent trickster into a white room. There was little to be seen: a bed, small desk with a single chair and a plain door that led to a small bathroom, in reality it was just a fancy cell.

Loki sat on the edge of the bed and glared at Thor. The thunder god shook his head and touched a tiny symbol on the far wall. At once a pale golden glow encased the room.

“Consider yourself lucky your magic is still available. Yet know this force field prevents any and all means of escape,” Thor stated before leaving. Once alone Loki’s glare faded and he lowered his head into his hands.

Letting out a sigh, he picks his head up to show calculating green eyes, Loki used his magic to prepared letter, he nearly gagged at the sap inducing words. The letter glowed faintly before separating into four sections. With a wave of his hand the words were replaced with a simple and identical note. The illusion would make sure only when all four were in their rightful hands and together would the true letter be readable.

“Search them out, deliver my message.” Loki whispered as the glow around the notes increased before vanishing from his sight. “So it has come to this has it? Perhaps I should check on them. After all, it has been a long time.”

The raven haired god then lifted his right hand and another illusion faded into existence. It showed a tall man, in his left arm he held a small babe. Clutching his pants on the same side was a small toddler of two. Holding the man’s right hand was a child of four, the boy’s other hand held that of a six year old. The depiction of a perfect family.

Loki stared at it for a moment, giving a small scheming grin before lowering his hand, dispelling it. “I swear, we will be reunited. No one messes with what’s mine,” he vowed softly. One would think he was worried about these individuals, if not for the cold look in his eyes.

At that same moment the notes had found their targets. One in a small bag, another the pocket of a pullover hoodie, the third on top of a small dresser, and the fourth nestled in a small tattered blanket. Each on the very planet that the two princes had just left: Earth.


	2. Chapter Two: The Dragon Tamer

“I don’t believe this! I _save_ the entire village, show them dragons are _not_ evil. _Risk_ losing life and limb, and _what_ do I get in return?! ‘Good job, thanks for saving us. Oh and by the way, **_you’re adopted_**?!’ AHHHHHHHHHH!”

Crashing through the forest was a very angry boy of fifteen. He had bright green eyes and auburn hair parted to his right with minor freckles on his cheeks. Dressed in a long-sleeve, light-green tunic with darker green pants, along with a dark brown fur vest that matches his boots. His name was Hiccup. Next to him a large black dragon with pale green eyes whines.

“I’m sorry bud. It’s just after everything that happened, they just now tell me. My whole life has been a lie. I-I couldn’t stay. Not after that. I don’t know where we’re going, but anywhere is better than that Toothless,” the boy says now calmer.

The dragon; Toothless nudges the boy’s bag as if asking for something, Hiccup laughs at this.

“You’re hungry huh? Yeah, me too. Let’s see what we’ve got.” Hiccup opens his bag and digs around. He pulls out a fairly good sized fish and tossed it to Toothless. As he goes to look for something for himself he comes a crossed a small note. “What’s this?” he asked pulling it out and unfolding it. Toothless paused midway through the fish looking at Hiccup.

 _Go to New York. Find the Avengers. Learn the truth to your past._ That was what the note said. Hiccup looked to Toothless, “What do you think pal? Should we?” Hiccup holds the note out towards the dragon. It sniffs it gently before letting out a low rumble. “Take that as a yes. Don’t know who these Avengers are, but hopefully they can help figure this out. Who knows, maybe I’ll even find out who my real parents are,” Hiccup mummers before packing up. Slinging the bag over his right shoulder Hiccup leapt into the saddle on Toothless’ back.

The two took off; never noticing the note in the bag glowing a faint green, or the sparkles left on the ground where they had stood.

 

(AN: Sorry, another short chapter. unfortunately the next two will be similar. Right now I want to get introductions out of the way. Please be patient and bare with me. I promise this story will really pick up as of chapter six.)


	3. Chapter Three: The Spirited Daredevil

Meanwhile in another part of the world, just outside the small town of Burgess lived a vastly different boy. This boy appeared sixteen but in truth, was about thirteen. He had snow white hair and bright blue eyes. The boy was dressed in a blue pullover hooded sweatshirt and tattered brown pants. He was known as Jack Frost.  
Currently Jack was laying on a high tree branch, lightly dozing. He groaned when a beam of sunlight hit his eyes. “Guess it’s time to get up.”  
Jack stretched out and jumped down landing on his bare feet. “It may be quite, but the warm months can get really boring. Maybe I’ll see what Jamie’s up to,” Jack thought to himself. He grabbed his staff and set off to where his young friend lived.   
When he got there he could see Sophie hopping around in small puddles. Behind her on the front steps sat Jamie, reading the same book he had been before Jack had caused a snowball fight that led to a runaway sleigh ride. “Reading again? Thought you were more fun than that,” Jack said as he swung his staff over his shoulder.  
Jamie’s eyes grew wide as he set the book down. He was about to say something when his sister raced over to Jack. “Snowflake. Snowflake,” she giggled.   
“Sorry, too warm for that right now,” Jack told her. The young girl pouted yet broke into laughter when her ice-making friend lifted her up. “But that doesn’t mean we can’t still fly!” Sophie shouted with joy as Jack spun her around.  
“Glad you’re here Jack. I was afraid we wouldn’t see you before we left,” Jamie said as he walked over.   
“Huh? You going somewhere?” Jack asked as he gently set the now dizzy girl down.   
“To see our dad,” Jamie said as Sophie added with, “Daddy, daddy.” The brunet boy led his sister back to the steps before explaining more, “He and mom split when Sophie was just a baby, but we still visit.”  
Jamie turned back and was shocked when he noticed that his older friend now looked sad. “Must be nice. Wish I remembered my dad,” Jack mumbled.  
“But I thought you got your memories back and everything?” Jamie asked. “I did, but he wasn’t a part of them. It’s alright. I mean guy couldn’t have been that great right? If he was I would have remembered him. But then why do I, why do I want to-” Jack flopped to the ground, then did something he hadn’t done in a long time.   
He cried.   
“It’s not fair! Where was he, did he even love me!” Jack shouted as he punched the ground.  
Jamie carefully placed a hand on Jack’s shoulder. “You don’t remember anything?” Jack turned to show his eyes were slightly red. “When I think really hard, I kind of get this blurry image. It’s a guy that’s tall and has black hair. I’m not even sure if it is my dad. But I do know I felt safe and happy.” Jack rubbed at his eyes trying to get rid of the tears. “I just wish I knew more.” He then stuffed his hands into the pockets of his jacket and was surprised to find a note.  
“What is that?” Jamie asked seeing Jack pull it out.   
“It’s a note. Go to New York. Find the Avengers. Learn the truth to your past. What could that mean?” Jack asked.  
Jamie knelt down, a grin on his face. “Maybe it’s an answer to your wish.”  
Jack gave a small laugh as he looks at the note. “Like how you’re thinking, but I doubt it. I have no clue about these ‘Avengers’, whoever they are. How will I even be able to ask them? I mean, it’s not like they can see me.”  
Jamie stood up with a frown. He grabbed Jack by his arm and pulled him up. “When did you become such a downer? I thought you were all about fun. Jack, I know you’re scared. But you’ll never know until you try.”  
“You’re right. I just hope someone can see me or the whole trip will be for nothing.” Jack then shoves the note back in to his pocket. Nether Jamie or himself saw it flash bright green. The glow faded yet never truly disappeared. “Have fun with your dad and never waste a minute of the time you spend together.”   
“I will. Good luck, I hope you find what you’re looking for.” Jamie then gave his friend a hug. Jack seemed to be getting used to the contact, because he didn’t tense up as much. The snow haired boy then took off not seeing the ground where he stood give a quick sparkle. Though if he had stayed just a moment longer he would have witnessed a startling conversation between Jamie and Mrs. Bennet.  
“Who was that you were talking to Jamie?” his mom asked as she began to pack the car.   
“You saw Jack?” Jamie questioned. His mothers nodded.  
“The way he was dressed was so odd though. A hoodie but no shoes.” Jamie’s shocked face morphed into a smile. “Looks like things just got a lot more interesting.” Jamie’s mom looked confused yet the young boy just shook his head as he looked to the horizon. ‘Jack’s going to be so surprised.’


	4. Chapter Four: A Mystical Journey Awaits

Half way across the world, an eleven year old boy with jet black hair and emerald green eyes behind round glasses was getting off a train. He was dressed in an oversized light grey t-shirt, baggy blue jeans and beat up white sneakers. On his forehead was a lightning bolt scar.  
His name was Harry. It was the first day of summer vacation and most kids would be happy school was over. Yet Harry was not like most boys his age. In fact he wished he could turn around and go back. At school he had been happy; he had friends, ate well, and learned things he once thought were impossible.  
There he wasn’t looked at as a bother or a freak. For you see Harry wasn’t your typical eleven year old, Harry was a wizard.  
He had just finished his first year at a fantastic castle known as Hogwarts. Now he was heading home, or at least to what should be called home. Harry knew it wasn’t and had never truly been. Ever since his parents had been killed when he was barely a baby, the young boy had lived with his aunt, uncle and cousin.  
Walking out of the station Harry was surprised to see his relatives. His cousin Dudley had a strange grin on his face. Harry’s uncle Vernon gave a grunt as he shoved the young boy into the car. “Finally, we’ve been waiting for hours,” mumbled his aunt Petunia.  
“The train only just arrived,” Harry stated softly. “Don’t you talk back to me boy. You’re lucky we even decided to pick you up,” Petunia hissed. Harry looked out the window and noticed they were not heading towards Privet Drive. “Th-this isn’t the way home,” Harry stuttered, choking on the word ‘home’.  
“That’s because we’re not going there,” sneered Petunia. Harry felt something shoved into his hand. Though before he could read it the young boy was being pushed out of the now stopped car. Harry’s trunk and the cage containing his owl sat beside him. He watched in stunned silence as his relatives left without a word. Only the sound of squealing tires. Harry looked at the old building in front of him. It looked like it was falling apart, chunks of grey stones surrounded it. Large think vines cover most of the walls, looking like snakes.   
Harry sighed and began waking forward. He looked at the piece of paper in his hand, and was surprised when the words seemed to shine and what was once written faded to revile three short sentences: Go to New York. Find the Avengers. Learn the truth to your past. Looking up Harry was shocked to see the building had changed. The crumbling bricks and vines were replaced by smooth white marble. A sigh above him read: International Floo Service. For the worldly travel of Adventurous Witch and Wizards.  
Taking a deep breath Harry entered the building. Looking around he saw several archways. Keeping a firm grip on his trunk, with Hegwig now sitting on his shoulder. Harry looked to the note again and saw it was glowing green. Yet the words remained the same. Taking a chance the young boy flipped it over and saw a new message. North America arch. Destination: Stark Tower. Speak Clearly.  
Harry looked at the archways and saw they were labeled as different areas. Making his way to the one marked North America he saw a young woman with curly brown hair and a badge that read information.  
Brushing his hair down to hide the lightning bolt scar, Harry made his way over. “Hello, my name is Sonia. First time?” the woman asked. Harry nodded and passed her the note.   
“Well whoever wrote this sure knows what they’re doing. Alright, you’ll want to head through here. Pick any empty grate and take a pinch of the power, you only need a bit. Throw it into the fire and say where you’re going. Like the note says; make sure you speak clearly, otherwise you could end up anywhere.  
Got to say, this is a long way to travel. Especially on your own, where’s your family?”  
The young wizard lowered his head sadly. “I’m Harry, and I don’t really have a family. My parents died when I was a baby, and my other relatives don’t like me much. They’re non-magical you see.”  
Sonia gave him a small nod, she knew that feeling all too well. As kids her younger brother hadn’t like it very much that she had magic and he didn’t. Even to this day the relationship was strained.   
“Well, I hope you find something good in New York,” she said giving him a friendly wave.   
Harry made his way to the nearest grate and pick up a small hand full of Floo Powder. Unfortunately when he threw it down a cloud of dust hit him in the face.  
Between violent sneezing Harry managed to choke out, “Clark Bower” before green flames roared up. In a mere moment the boy was gone, leaving nothing behind but some faint green sparkles in the ash.


	5. Chapter Five: The Unknown Princess

While three boys set out from different corners of the world, a young eight going on nine year old girl raced through the halls of a children’s home in The Bronx area of New York City. She was dressed in a light mint-green hoodie with a brown double layered skirt, mismatched leggings striped with teal and white, the left is additionally accented with purple “double stripes”. Her black hair pulled back into a ponytail, hazel eyes filled with anger as she heard the calls of other orphans behind her.

_Well look who’s back?_

_When are you going to give up? No one is ever going to adopt you._

_Face it, you’re just a mistake._

The young girl; whose name was Vanellope ran to the one room that’s hers alone. Her black boots thump on the wooden floor as she did. “I’m not a mistake!” she screamed slamming the door that proudly read ‘Keep Out!!’

Flopping on her bed she pulled out an old drawing. It wasn’t perfect, clearly drawn by a child. It showed herself next to a man. Vanellope couldn’t remember her parents so she had used her own features for the man. He had shoulder length black hair with green eyes, and was dressed in a white button up collared shirt with a black tie as well as black pants with a matching suit jacket. Vanellope remembered when she had drawn this. It had been the last time she had truly cried. For one reason or another, potential parents never wanted her. Yet they had always been kind in their reasons. They wanted someone younger, the hair brown, or with blue eyes. One couple had even apologized when they stated they wanted a boy. Yet two years ago the last couple of the day had flat out said they would take any child but her.

She didn’t know if the man was real or just something she dreamed of. Yet looking at it always made her feel better. Rolling over Vanellope turned on a small radio, hoping the music could make her forget the words that had been thrown at her. As slow sad music began the young girl let her mind wonder.

 

_All I have is a picture in my mind how it would be_

_If we were together_

Closing her eyes, Vanellope could almost see the life she could have. She may give off the appearance of being alright, but all she ever wanted was a family. To be able to be the little girl she really is.

 

_Let's pretend that you're far away_

_Let's say you write to me_

_And you promise in your letter_

_That you'll come home_

_Come home to my heart_

_When you come home_

_We'll never be apart_

Going to the beach in the summer, having snowball fights in winter. Listening to bedtime stories, being held tight as it rained then watching a rainbow appear afterwards. Being surrounded by people that loved her and knowing she would never be alone again. This was Vanellope’s greatest wish.

 

_If I keep dreaming of you_

_Start believing it's true_

_Soon you'll come home_

_Soon you'll come home_

_Soon you'll come home_

_To my heart_

A vague memory hit her. Strong arms lifting her up and a soft voice saying it would be alright. Vanellope couldn’t place the voice, but for some reason believed it to be her mom.

_Soon you'll come home_

_Home to my heart_

_Soon you'll come home_

_Home to my heart_

_If I believe..._

 

Opening her eyes, she tried to hold on to that warm loving feeling. Looking at the drawing again Vanellope shook her head. Quickly turning off the radio she began to grab things and stuff them into a bag. As she took up an old tattered blanket; the only thing she had left of her mother; she saw a note. _Go to New York. Find the Avengers. Learn the truth to your past_ it read.

The young girl ran to over to a pile of newspaper clipping showing the Avengers after they had informed the city of their existence. Under the photo was a caption reading, ‘Avengers in front of newly formed Tower, Manhattan’. Quickly looking at a map of New York she found it wasn’t that far from where she was. Vanellope grabbed all the money she had and stuffed it into her pocket. She then took out a piece of paper and quickly wrote a message for those that took care of her.

_Dear Rosa,_

_Thank you for everything but I can’t just sit around and wait. I know someone is looking for me and I’m going to find them. It’s high time I took my destiny into my own hands. I will never forget the kindness you have shown me but I have to do this. Maybe we’ll be again someday._

_Your ‘determined little princess’,_

_Vanellope._

 

“I’m sorry, but I’m tired of waiting. I’m going to find my family even if I have to go out and look for them myself.” She whispered before cramming the last of her things into the bag and climbing out the window. Thankfully she was on the first floor. Quickly getting to her feet she took off for the nearest bus stop. If she had looked back she would have seen the green sparkle the windowsill of her room gave off. Almost as if winking goodbye at the girl as she tore down the street into the unknown.

 

AN: and with that the last of the Prince of Mischief’s children are off. But will the upcoming reunion be joyful or tragic?


	6. Chapter Six: Kids Unite

**the song in this is Search Inside from Monster High’s** **Boo York, Boo York** **. Though I had to tweak the lyrics to fit my story.**

 

It didn’t take long for the boys to reach New York. Hiccup landing in Central Park, Harry sliding out into a small room, and Jack touching down in the middle a street.

“All right, New York. Now where are those Avengers?” Jack asked himself looking around. The young boy was startled by a loud honk. Turning around he saw a silver car just inches from where he stood.

A young woman with over the shoulder wavy brown hair and green eyes behind square black glasses jumps out. “Oh my god, are you alright? What are you doing in the middle of the road? I almost hit you kid,” she cried. Jack looks over his shoulder, trying to see who she’s talking to. Spotting no one Jack points to himself. “You talking to me?” he asked. The woman still a bit shaken nods. “Wait, you can see me?” Jack gasped. “Ah yeah, I’m not blind. What’s your name,” she questioned.

“Jack. And you are?” he asked back somewhat surprised that an adult could see him.

“I’m Darcy. You sure you’re alright? You seem really pale,” she asked.

“I’m always pale,” Jack mumbled.

“And skinny. When is the last time you ate?”

“Years,”

“What?!” Darcy was wide eyed at Jack’s answer. Realizing his mistake Jack laughed.

“I mean it feels like years,”

“Aright, to make up for almost squishing you I’m taking you to get something to eat.” Darcy held open the passenger side door and Jack carefully got in.

It wasn’t long before the two were sitting opposite of each other at some dinner.

“I got to ask, where are your parents, you seem kinda young to be on your own,” she asked as a plate containing a cheeseburger and fries was place in front of her. “My mom has been gone for a long time now. And I didn’t really know my dad,” he said as a similar plate was set in front of him.

The snowy haired teen took a small bite before his eyes light up. Darcy watched in part shock part horror as Jack ate like he was starving.

“What are you doing here? You don’t look like you’re from around this area.” Darcy asked.

Jack shrugged, “I’m looking for the Avengers,” he said though a mouthful of fries. Jack then pulled out the note and let Darcy look at it. As their fingers brushed against each other the young women couldn’t help but shiver. Jack’s hands were like ice.

Reading over the note, Darcy glanced at Jack to see he was downing a chocolate milkshake in record speed. ‘Jack said he doesn’t know his dad, and he can’t be that old. I mean he’s still a kid. I wonder if one of the Avengers is his dad. If so, which one? Can’t be Steve, he’s too much of a goodie good. Plus the guy is still trying to figure out dating. Maybe Thor? Oh man Jane would be so mad. Then again Thor wouldn’t be that big a jerk even if the kid’s mom _was_ human. Not to mention there’s that all seeing guy, I doubt he’d miss princey having a kid. Oh what about Tony? The dude is a big enough playboy, I wouldn’t put it past him. Then again Pepper would be the first to know if there were any Stark jrs running around’

Suddenly Darcy slapped her hands on the table, nearly causing Jack to choke on his burger. “Ah doesn’t matter,” she said handing the note back.

Jack’s eyes narrow as one brow is lifted in confusion. His next bite was a bit slower, if this lady was going to have any more outbursts he really didn’t want to lose the first good meal he had, in like, forever.

It was then that Darcy got a good look at Jack’s face and almost burst out laughing. “Um, you want a napkin?”

Jack looked up confused until Darcy showed him what she meant with a compact mirror. Jack had most of the condiments from the burger and some of the shake smeared over his face. “Is that what I look like?” Jack asked in awe as he wipes his face.

Darcy felt sad at how Jack said that. “You sound like you’ve never seen how you look.”

“Not clearly. I mean the best I’ve ever got was my reflection in a window or a sheet of ice,” Jack said handing the mirror back.

Darcy could feel her heart break for Jack. Taking a good look at him she could see that while the hoodie looked brand new, the pants had clearly seen a lot of use. There was also the fact that this boy showed no problem with being without shoes. All this pointed to Jack being on his own for a while.

“Well, you know what? Once we’re done here, I’ll take you to the Avengers,” she said. Jack smiled, after being alone for so long it was nice to have someone ‘older’ help him. Like when North had taken him aside to talk about centers. They finished quickly and Darcy began to drive again. They were a few blocks away when her phone rang. “Sorry, that was my boss. I’m going to have to let you out here. Don’t worry, just keep heading down this road and you’ll see a building with a big giant ‘A’. Can’t miss it. Well hope you find what you’re looking for. Bye!” Darcy said after hanging up.

Jack watched from the sidewalk as she turned the car around. “Man she was weird. I like her,” Jack said as Darcy drove off before taking to the air. The young woman glanced in her rear view mirror just in time to see.

“I knew it. Wait till Jane hears that I met Jack Frost.”

As Jack made his way he began to sing. He didn’t know where the song came from or how he knew the words. Or that at the exact moment three others were making their way to the same place, singing the same song.

_Seems so close, but yet so far,_

_Reaching out towards the stars,_

_Try and try but I can’t catch hold,_

_There’s a fire that burns inside me,_

_Everywhere that I seem to go,_

_I end up empty handed,_

Vanellope stepped off the bus, her head held high as she waved to the driver. Making her way down the street, she remembered what he had told her, ‘Stark Tower. Or at least that’s what it was called. Most of the letters are gone. All that remains is the A at the very top. Just head east, can’t miss it kid.’

_Have you seen who I'm trying to find,_

_I've been looking far and wide,_

_High and low, low and high,_

_In the dark, can't find my light,_

_Maybe I've been looking in the wrong place this entire time,_

_Maybe I, maybe I,_

_Should search inside,_

Hiccup hiked his pack up higher as he made his way out of Central Park. He wished he didn’t have to walk but figured flying though town wouldn’t be a good idea. There was no telling how people here would react to a dragon. Hiccup remembered telling Toothless to stay hidden. “Don’t worry bud. I’ll call for you when I find this place. You can just track my sent but make sure no one sees you.”

_Was a long dark road, and then there's light,_

_What once was lost now could be in my sight,_

_Only right that I leave behind the limitations made by my mind,_

_It's in the past and I'm satisfied,_

_I think I've finally found it,_

Harry thanked the nice man that pointed him in the right direction. He was actually happy to know there were wizards here in New York. And was thankful that Mr. Bower was understanding of the mishap. “First time travelers are often unprepared for any kickback. You’re just lucky someone with a similar named lived nearby or you could have turned up anywhere and been stranded. Hope you find what you’re looking for kid.”

_Have you seen who I'm trying to find,_

_I've been looking far and wide,_

_High and low, low and high,_

_In the dark can't find my light,_

_Maybe I was in the wrong place this entire time,_

_Now I'm fine, cause I will find it deep inside,_

It wasn’t long before the kids could make out the huge tower, the big ‘A’ clearly visible. Vanellope coming from the east, Harry the west, Hiccup from the south and Jack having touched down came from the north. They all raced down their street; eager to know who sent the note they were given. Only a few feet from the front door the four kids crashed into one another. Objects went flying as there was a tangle of limbs.

“Hey could you get off, you’re squishing me!” yelled Vanellope. The boys quickly stood up and scramble to help the young girl to her feet. That’s when they noticed the notes on the ground.

_Here I stand, (Here we stand)_

_It's about time, (Ohhh)_

_I looked high and low,_

_To see what's mine,_

_I believed that it would be,_

_Now I see,_

_Now we see,_

_There's a voice inside of me,_

_And me_

_And me_

_And me_

“Wait, these are all the same. Why would we all have the same note?” Hiccup wondered. He then saw the young boy with glasses holding out his pack. “I think this is yours. I’m Harry by the way.”

“Thanks. My name is Hiccup,” he said placing a hand over Harry’s. “My name’s Vanellope,” said the little girl, putting her hand on top. “And I’m Jack.” the snowy haired teen stated as he added to the pile. Once all four hands were touching there was a bright flash of green light. The kids pulled back to see the notes come together and formed a letter.

_Oh, we've found each other now_

_We’ve been looking far and wide,_

_High and low, low and high,_

_In the dark we found our light,_

_Well guess we've been looking in the wrong place this entire time,_

_Realized that maybe that we all,_

_Should search inside_

The four looked at each other and felt as if a bolt of lightning had shot though them. They had never met before but could feel there was a bond between them. As if some part inside had know the others all their life.


	7. Family Reunion? (Part One)

**AN: before we get into this chapter I just want to point out that while most of the corresponding universes are cannon to a point, there have been some slight changes. (I feel a need to say this so some things shown later on make sense) One example was in chapter 2; while Hiccup did get banged up in the fight with the giant dragon he didn’t lose his leg. Another will pertain to this chapter in the fact that the Avengers did not go their separate ways after the final battle. They all live in the newly rebuilt and aforementioned ‘Avenger Tower.’ There will be other moments the deviate from cannon, yet to avoid spoilers I will not be touching on them at this time. Having said that let us continue with the story.**

** Chapter 7: Family Reunion? (Part One) **

 

The four pulled away, confused as to what had just happened. Hiccup reached down and picked up the now completed letter.

“Hey, look at this,” he called. The others gathered around to read it.

_To my children,_

_If you are reading this then you have found each other. I only wish I was there with you. Know that I never wanted you separated from each other, or taken from me. Yet it was beyond my control. It saddens me that you will never know your mothers. Yes you each have different mothers, yet only because terrible events took them from us._

_To my eldest: your mother fell ill after you were born. We tried everything to help her. Sadly when you were six months she passed._

_My second born: your mother’s fate is even more tragic. As you gave your first cry, she took her last breath._

_For my third born: You have no doubt been told of that fateful day when you were barely a year old. How your mother and one of my best friends were cut down, protecting you. My only wish is that you have not suffered more grief since then._

_As for my youngest: I wish I had the answer to give you. But even I do not know the truth of what happened. Only two months after your birth, your mother went out and never returned. She left all her belongings, hinting she had planned to return. Yet at the same time we never found a body. It is unknown whether she is dead or alive. She simply disappeared._

_By now you have noticed I have not referred to you by name. That is because I do not know if they have been changed, or if you have adopted a nick-name. Know that in my heart I will always remember you as you were:_

_My wise Hiccup_

_Mischievous Jokul_

_Brave Harold_

_and stubborn Vanellope._

_Please understand that I would do anything to get you back, and I will never stop trying to find you._

_Signed your loving father,_

_Loki_

“Guys do you know what this means?” Vanellope asked. “We’re-” gasped Jack.

“Family,” Harry stated giving a shy grin. Hiccup stared down at the letter. He remembered what he had heard before leaving.

Flashback:

The young boy was relieved that he was finally making his way home. He couldn’t wait to talk to his dad now that dragons were no longer a problem. He stopped short when he saw the door was open slightly. Peeking through a window he saw Stoick and Gobber talking.

“Now is not the time Gobber,” Stoick said.

“Then when? The boy is fifteen he deserves to know the truth,” Gobber asked.

“What truth?” Hiccup thought to himself.

“I don’t know how that monster got Vala to fall for him. He is a trickster and a liar. I will not have her son be broken by his manipulating as well. No, its best he doesn’t find out. Hiccup can never know he is adopted,” Stoick said. Hiccup’s eyes widened as he slowly backed away.

“He’s going to find out one way or another. What with his father being the god of M-” Gobber was cut off by a loud crash.

“Quite, did you hear that?” Stoick asked as he looked to the window.

“Probably just one of those dragons,” Gobber stated waving a hand in dismissal.

Outside Hiccup stumbled away from the wood pile he had knocked over.

End Flashback.

_He is a trickster and a liar._

_Never know he is adopted,_

_Father being the god of M-_

“Mischief. That’s what he was going to say. Loki, the god of mischief, is my…father,” Hiccup thought. The teen knew he could leave right now. Head back to Berk and pretend none of this had happened. But that meant pretending never knowing Jack or Harry. Never knowing Vanellope.

“I’ll stay for now, for them.” he thought before stuffing the note in his pocket. Out loud he stated, “Come on guys we still have to talk to the Avengers.”

The four then grabbed their things and entered the tower. “Hello? Anyone here?” Jack called out. “Welcome to the Avenger Tower. I am J.A.R.V.I.S. How may I help you?” called out a voice. “We need to talk to the avengers please,” stated Hiccup. “Forgive me. The Avengers are currently out. Is this an emergency?” J.A.R.V.I.S stated. “None of them are here?” Harry asked looking around. “My scanners show Thor is still in the tower. Yet he is preparing to leave. If you wish to speak with him, I suggest you hurry. You will find him on the upper most level.”

At that the kids dropped their stuff and started to run up the stairs. Half way up the older pair noticed the younger two were lagging. With out a word Hiccup placed Vanellope on his shoulders and Jack proved he was stronger then he looked by carrying Harry.

The four crashed through the door shouting for Thor to wait. The blond haired man turned to the kids. “Greetings. May I be of help?” he asked. Panting, Hiccup held out the letter. Thor quickly read it, his eyes going wide. “I have a niece and nephews? Please, what are your names?”

“I’m Jack. Mr. Can’t-Catch-His-Breath over there is Hiccup,” Jack says trying not to laugh. The young Viking glared as he continued to gasp from his slightly bent over position.

“I’m Vanellope, and that’s Harry,” the young girl said as she pointed to her newly discovered brother.

“We each got a note telling us to come here and to find the Avengers. To learn the truth to our past,” Harry said he slid from Jack’s shoulders. “Yeah, like why we never knew about the others,” Hiccup said after getting his second wind and placing his sister down.

“Sadly only Loki can answer your questions. The good news is I can take you to him,” Thor said before raising his hammer high. “Heimdall open the gate. I bring guests.”

“What? Wait, WAIT!” Hiccup shouted before they were all swept up in a whirlwind of colorful lights.

Within moments the group found themselves standing on what looked like a bridge made out of rainbow colored glass. Well, Thor was standing.

“What a rush!” Jack shouted as he sat up. “Let’s do that again,” laughed Vanellope as Harry gave his head a shake. “A little warning would have been nice!” Hiccup yelled after pulling himself up.

“I apologize. The first time can be…jarring,” Thor stated before turning to a tall man dressed in gold armor. “No doubt you already know.”

“I did not. They were well hidden. Though even without knowledge, there is no denying the resemblance,” Heimdall said as he looked at the kids. He then turned to Thor. “I must ask, are you sure this is a good idea.”

“Whether by blood or not. They are family,” Thor said. “Then I wish you all the luck,” Heimdall told him. Thor nodded before leading the children to the palace.

At that same time Frigga was trying to get some answers. She looked at Loki with sad eyes. For no matter what else had happened she still saw him as her son.

“Sometimes you can be just as stubborn as Thor,” Frigga said as he continued to ignore her.

“DO NOT compare me to that oaf!” Loki yelled finally turning around.

“Then STOP acting like him! You’re smarter than that. I know it. So why, what in the nine realms were you trying to archive?” Frigga begged. Loki waves a hand and she sees an illusion of four cradles “Children?”

“Not just any children. My children. It has been several years since I’ve seen them. I do not even know if they still carry the names I gave them.” Loki said letting the illusion fade.

“What were their names?” Frigga asked “Hiccup, Jokul, Harold, and Vanellope. I just wanted them back.” Loki growled. Frigga sighed knowing that last part was untrue but hoped in time it would be. She was about to say more when a young guard entered the room.

“Excuse me, my queen. Thor has returned and he has others with him,” the guard states bowing.

“Thank you,” she tells him then turned to Loki “We will finish this latter.”

Frigga enters the room to see Thor with the children. “It is good to see you. And who have you brought?” she asked hugging her eldest.

“I would like you to meet Hiccup, Jack, Harry and Vanellope. They are from Midgard and-” Thor started before being cut off by Odin.

“Midgard?! You have brought mortals to this realm?” he yelled.

“Whoa! We are far from mortal.” Jack said before looking to his siblings. “It’s like he doesn’t even know who we are. In fact I bet his doesn’t even know Loki’s eye color.” Jack then looked back to the man unknowing that he was Thor’s father.

“What does it matter?” Odin stated, getting angry with this white haired teen.

“Wh-what does it? What does it matter? Is everyone here a complete idiot? Ah, no offence,” Jack said looking at Frigga.

The queen gave a small laugh as she now knew who this boy was. “None taken. And green,” she said. At Jack’s confused look she explained. “Loki’s eyes are green.”

“Thank you, um sorry what was your name again?” Jack asked. “Frigga. Though you may call me grandmother Jokul or do you prefer Jack these days?” she asked. Jack’s eyes went wide.

“Wait if you’re, then he’s. Oh boy. Jack ma’am,” he said before backing up.

“Odin, dear. Look closely at these children. Do they not remind you of someone?” she asked. Odin looked at the four and his eye widened. “Impossible,” he whispered.

Frigga’s eyes narrowed. “So he did know. Or at least suspect,” she thought. “Thor be a dear and take the children to see their father,” she said sweetly. “But mother I-” Thor started. Only to be cut off when his mother all but growled “Now”. Thor quickly led the children out or the room.

“You knew and you didn’t-” they heard Frigga begin to shout before the doors closed.

“Some one’s in trouble. Glad it’s not me,” Jack said trying not to laugh.

“Jack we have been here literally a minute and you already bad mouthed the king,” Hiccup said face-palming.

“He deserved it. You saw the way he looked at us? Mortal my frozen rear end.” Jack said. Vanellope giggled at her older brother’s sass. “Oh yes, that’s a lovely example you’re setting for our younger sister. Man, that still sounds weird,” Hiccup said.

“She’s not the only one who thought it was funny. Am I right bro,” Jack stated turning to Harry. “Bro?” he asked. “Yeah, we’re brothers,” Jack held up a fist wanting to perform a move he had seen Jamie do. Yet he was shocked when Harry flinched back. “What’s the matter? You act like you never fist bumped before. What did you think I was going to do, hit you?” At Harry’s sad eyes Jack lowered his fist and watched his younger brother walked past him. “You saw that too right?” he asked Hiccup. The older boy just nods.


	8. Family Reunion? (Part Two)

(AN: Ordinary I was going to make this all one Chapter but when I saw how long it was getting decided to slit it in half. Also to all my loyal fanfiction.net fans I have also uploaded this on www. Archiveofourown .org under the same title so should this site go down like it has in the past you will still be able to read it.)

Chapter 8: Family Reunion? (Part Two)

The children continued to follow Thor down a long staircase. They soon came to large white room, a glowing golden wall divided it in half. Thor gestured for them to go in. The four entered and could see a man behind the transparent wall. He had his back to them but they could see he had long black hair and was dressed all in green.  
Vanellope stepped forward somehow knowing this man. “Daddy?” she called out. Loki whipped around to see Thor and the children.  
“They are yours. They had your letter,” Thor explained. Loki just nodded as he looked to the kids. “Might I know your names?” he asked.  
“You got me and Vanellope right. But um,” Hiccup started. “I go by Jack now. Jack Frost,” the snowy haired teen said. “And I’m Harry, Harry Potter sir,” the young wizard said softly, he head down. Loki nodded once more, he could clearly see himself in the young ones before him. He was about to ask more when a guard entered the room.  
“My prince, yours and the children’s presence is needed in the throne room,” he stated. “Can it not wait? The children have just been reunited with their father,” Thor stated. The guard glanced at Loki. “Loki’s presence also requested,” the guard said before giving a side glance to the trickster.  
“Well, it would seem Odin has finally decided on a punishment. And here I thought I would rot in this cell forever,” Loki mumbled.  
“What do you mean?” Vanellope asked. “Would you like to tell them or should I?” Loki asked with a smirk.  
“That is enough. Let us just say Loki has done wrong and must pay for it. However that may be,” Thor said. The golden wall vanished as Loki stepped forward.  
The guard held out what looked like a strange pair of handcuffs. “Is that really necessary? After all what do you think I will do with my children here?” Loki asked, hiding the threat that if the guard dared to come near him only the presence of the kids would save his life. Though that did not mean Loki would hold back from harming him. After all an Asgardian could deal with a lot long before finding their breaking point.  
Thor waved the guard away as the group began their climb up. Midway Vanellope reached out to take Loki’s hand. Sneering, the god of mischief yanked it away. “Keep in mind that Loki has not seen any of you since you were infants. It may take time for him to…readjust,” Thor said when he saw the young girl’s disappointment.  
Vanellope smiled and nodded. She figured this was new to all of them and it would take time to get used to being a family. From behind everyone Jack narrowed his eyes. There was something more going on.  
Within moments the group was in the throne room. Jack gave a small grin when he saw Frigga was looking away from Odin, who appeared annoyed by this.  
“Loki, it has come to attention that you are a father,” Odin said. Frigga cleared her throat loudly, it was clear she wanted Odin to get on with her plan. “In light of this your punishment will be thus. You will return to Midgard and help heal what has been broken. As for the children.”  
Frigga glared at Odin, daring him to anger her again. It didn’t matter who their mothers were, they were her grandchildren. Just as Loki was her son.  
“They are now and forevermore to be known as princes and princess and be welcomed into Asgard with open arms.”  
Frigga smiled, now maybe her family could start to heal. “Will that be all?” Loki asked, clearly bored. Oden made his way over and looked the trickster in the eye.  
“Make no mistake. It is by Frigga’s plea that you roam. Know that if you ever abandon those children, you will find yourself right back where you started, in that cell,” he said. Loki glared at him. “And if they should leave me?” he asked. Odin’s eye narrowed, “Should the children leave you of their own free will you will face no repercussion.” Loki gave a mocking bow, “How generous.”  
Odin then placed a small chain around Loki’s wrist. “I may not be able to remove your powers, but I can bind them. You will still have a small fraction to protect yourself and others should you choose. When and if you prove worthy your full strength shall be returned.”  
“Loki,” Frigga called. The god of Mischief turn to her. “Mother,” he said with a small grin.  
“Try not to cause too much mischief.” Loki’s smile widened, “Oh it’s like you don’t even know me.”  
“Loki please,” she pleaded. “Oh very well. If only for your sake I will try to behave.” Frigga hugged her youngest. “I suppose that’s the best I will get. No matter what else happens never forget that I love you.”  
Within moments the group had left Asgard and had returned just outside Avengers Tower. As the children collected their stuff, Thor could hear the sounds of fighting coming from down the street. “It sounds as if my friends have entered battle. Come let us join them.”  
“Thor has it completely slipped your mind that we have children with us? Tell me you are not thinking of taking young ones into battle.” Loki asked, questioning the blonde’s sanity not for the first time. Thor turned to the four kids exiting the tower with a shocked look in his eyes, he had forgotten.  
“Yes you for will have to remain here, but do not worry we will return shortly.”  
“We?” questioned Loki. As Thor grabbed his arm and dragged him off the kids could hear the trickster God scream “I did not agreed to this!”  
Within moments Jack made his anger known, “Oh no. No, no, no. I did not come all this way just to get dropped off like some kid.”  
“Jack, technically you are a kid,” Hiccup told him. “If they think they can just bail on me like that they are dead wrong.” Jack grumbled and with that the snowy hair teen took off. “Jack we’re supposed to stay together!” Hiccup shouted after him before giving a shrill whistle. Within moments Toothless appeared next to him. “Hey bud sorry I worried you. I promise I’ll tell you everything but right now we have a wayward brother to catch.” At the dragons questioning look Hiccup gave a small annoyed grunt. “I’ll tell you on the way!”  
And with that the two took off after Jack. Harry and Vanellope shared a look, “Should we go after them?” Harry asked picking up his broom. Vanellope nodded, “Someone has to keep those two from killing one another.” And with that they too followed.


End file.
